protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Saqueando a Cultura Dominante
Capiboy Antigamente a noção de inteligencia estava ligada diretamente à idéia de acumulo de conhecimento/informações, onde encontrava o suporte de livro o arauto dos grandes pensadores. Nada mais positivista e reacionário. Hoje em dia a noção de inteligencia não está mais no âmbito da acumulação de informações/conhecimento, mas sim na capacidade que se têm de conectar uma informação à outra estabelecendo uma rede de informações que se interagem de forma não linear, ou seja, Caótica. Essa noção já foi incorporada pela lógica sistêmica das grandes instituições que se adaptam as novas contingencias de um mundo globalizado. E é claro que esse modelo de globalização está diretamente ligado a uma forma-sentido de conceber o mundo balizada nos valores da classe dominante que resumem-se nos princípios neoliberais, o mais cego fundamentalismo de hoje. Dentro desse contexto a contracultura punkE nisso entendo sua vertente do "faça você mesmo nós fez experenciar outras possibilidades de criação dessa nova inteligencia não atrelada às vazias instituições. Por isso que hoje a empreitada de fazer livros de forma tecnologicamente artesanal, longe do paradigmaPode-se dizer que paradigma significa, de forma simplificada, mas da forma que aqui quero dizer, Modelo, Visão de Mundo fechado e assim por diante. das grandes indústrias hight-tech, é uma forma de conceber a inteligencia como necessária nos dias de hoje que não possuem o pacto fáusticoFausto é o personagem que vende sua alma à Mefisto – o diabo. Para saber mais detalhadamente ler “Fausto” de Goethe. com a lógica de mercadoFalando isso me refiro à experiencias, qua ainda estão se gestando, de editoras independentes, como é o caso da Deriva. Esta guerra de guerrilha cultural é apenas uma dentre as várias formas de assalto à cultura dominante, que visa apenas vender sua nova força de trabalho, o intelecto. Nós, os guerrilheiros culturais, somos os sujeitos deformados do sistema criados pelo próprio sistema, somos os proletários culturais que habitam os pesadelos da intelectualidade decadente, somos os sujos, os feios e mal lavados dos bancos de dados da contra-net, somos o lumpemproletariadoLumpemproletariado, ou simplesmente lumpen é uma palavra alemã que significa, ao pé da letra, trapo ou homem trapo. luditaO Luddismo é o nome do movimento contrário à mecanização do trabalho trazida pela Revolução Industrial. Adaptado aos dias de hoje, o termo ludita (do inglês luddite) identifica toda pessoa que se opõe à industrialização intensa ou a novas tecnologias, geralmente vinculadas ao movimento anarcoprimitivista. As reclamações contra as máquinas e a sua substituição em relação à mão-de-obra humana, já eram normais. Mas foi em 1811, na Inglaterra, que o movimento estourou, ganhando uma dimensão significativa. O nome deriva de Ned Ludd, personagem criada a fim de disseminar o ideal do movimento operário entre os trabalhadores. Os luditas chamaram muita atenção pelos seus atos. Invadiram fábricas e destruíram máquinas, que, segundo os luditas, por serem mais eficientes que os homens, tiravam seus trabalhos, requerendo, contudo, duras horas de jornada de trabalho. Os luditas ficaram lembrados como "os quebradores de máquinas". Para além de histórico, este termo representa também um conceito político, usado para designar todos aqueles que se opôem ao desenvolvimento tecnológico ou industrial. Estas pessoas são também chamadas de "luddites" ou "ludditas" e o movimento social é hoje conhecido como o neo-ludismo. Um exemplo de um autor que se identifica com esta designação é o Kirkpatrick Sale, que escreveu o livro "Rebels Against the Future". de uma Cultura uni-lateral elitista que agora reivindica sua liberdade não mais gritando por direitos, mas destruindo o próprio aparato que nos concebe esse direito. Desta destruição criativa nasceu esse texto que você acabou ler. Agora você pode estabelecer suas próprias conexões anti-sistêmicas. E se assim não o for, se for apenas por ego pessoal, acumulo de conhecimento estéril, punhetagem intelectual, jogue este texto fora fora, esqueça-o ou melhor, passe-o para quem realmente fizer proveito, podendo assim surgir um novo combatente cultural em meio a essa guerra de guerrilha contra a alienação, contra VOCÊ. Capiboy, 19 de agosto de 2010. Categoria:Escritos de Capiboy